


Elizabeth Midford Phantomhive: Lust

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Lust, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: Lizzie may have been a flighty child and teenager, but her love for Ciel Phantomhive isn't that at all. She loves deeply her now husband, and they are able to have a few stolen moments away.Part of the Feelings: A Series of On-Shots series.





	

LUST

She pulled back from wanting to kiss her husband; she was mad at him, she scolded herself. He had said no to the new suggestions of redecorating their bedroom. He had been a bit curt in his delivery, swift in his dismissal, and now, in the carriage, he sat stiffly beside her. Lizzie turned her head and looked out the other window.

The air was thick and she heard him sigh, shift a bit, and as she glanced over, she saw her handsome husband propping up his head, his chin resting in his curled, gloved, hand, his signature Phantomhive ring on his thumb. He was fiddling with it as his other fingers were twitching. She gave a small smile; he was lost in deep thought. She glanced down and shyly saw his other hand was resting on his leg, close to her skirts. She shifted.

They had been married for four months and the bedroom decor was their first real disagreement. She wanted something lighter than dark brown and blues and deep greens. Although beautiful, she wanted to sleep in a room that wasn't about him and his days before they were married. She wanted to bring in some lighter colors, some yellows, and lighter greens. Of course she did want to get rid of the heavy colors for much more feminine ones, but Lizzie was smart enough to know how to gradually take over Ciel's mind. She had, after all, redecorated the front parlor in ivy greens and pastel pinks even before they were married. It was her favorite room.

She looked back at the man she wanted to protect as much as he wanted to protect her. Her left hand slide a bit closer to his right, still absently stretching out, as if it was silently searching for something. Ciel huffed and shook his head. He leaned back and scowled. He took the walking stick and struck the roof three times and Lizzie felt the carriage pick up speed. Her husbands' mind was full of secrets and she didn't dare to ask. She slid her hand an inch closer and could feel the small electric heat that was coming off his hand.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, a calmness coming over him as she watched him open his eyes and once more look out the window. He had come home from a trip to northern England, seeking out new ideas to expand their companies donations to the poor. She had been delighted at the news, and a bit disappointed when he told her she would have to remain at the Manor. So many times it had become a standard answer and she had accepted it, filling her time with decorating, or practicing her fencing skills against one of the tutors she had found.

Her fingers glided over his now, and she was watching his face, still calm, still passive, but he turned his hand around, palm up, and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled and leaned into his right shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered.

He turned and a smile tugged at his lips as their eyes met. He took his left hand and caressed her cheek a bit. "Sebastian! When you can, please pull over. Lady Elizabeth and I would like to stretch our legs," he yelled in the direction of the open window.

A faint, "Yes, my lord," came floating back and the carriage soon was slowing down and stopped. Sebastian was opening the door and Ciel helped Lizzie stand in the carriage, their hands still entwined. Ciel stepped out first and helped Lizzie, his hands on her waist as he picked her up and set her down beside him, Lizzie giggling and blushing. She ducked her head and looked away as she noticed Sebastian was gazing at them. No matter that Sebastian was part of the marriage, she still wasn't brave enough to even kiss Ciel in front of the butler. But she felt Ciel's hand curl tighter around her hand and she met the bright gaze of her husband.

"We will just walk a bit," he said, looking at her, but talking to Sebastian.

Ciel tugged her into a small path and the two slowly let smiles twitch and land on their lips. Ciel smirked a bit as they went around a curve, the carriage out of sight, and Lizzie looked back worried they would loose their way.

"Sebastian could find us if needed," he said, now pulling her to himself. "I am so sorry my love," he breathed as he kissed her. Even so Lizzie was a bit taller than Ciel when they were growing up, he had gained on her, and was just a touch taller than her now. She leaned into her husband, letting their hands now grasp the other and pull their bodies closer. "I have missed you terribly."

"I wish I could have come with you," she sighed, the kiss leaving her breathless. "Two weeks is unbearable." Ciel seemed to think the same thing. Any thought of him making her mad, vanished as she kissed his lips, sending a small surge of desire into her. "I am the one who should apologize - I act to quickly and am hurt too easily."

Ciel gave a small laugh and she wanted to capture the look on his face, the moment of a rare truth being told and realized. "Yes, you do, but I act quickly and don't feel anything afterwards, so I get angry when there is tears - I don't understand sometimes your emotions. But I am trying, Lizzie. I am."

Lizzie turned her head and nodded into his shoulder. "I know, and I am tying to be more patient with your lifestyle. You treat me like I am the precious part of a collection, but I want to be by your side, not admired. Not anymore." She frowned and looked into his eyes. "I am your wife - Lady Phantomhive."

"Lady Phantomhive," Ciel mused, as if it was the first time he really thought about the words. "You are my precious wife - a precious thing to protect. I forget you are as strong as I am."

She kissed him and let her body melt into his, her desire and love pouring into the kiss.

His hands rested on her waist.

She pulled back and saw him take off his hat.

He placed it on the low branch near them and looked back at her. There was a sudden heat in them.

"I do love you Lady Elizabeth Midford Phantomhive. I'm just not used to having to show affection for others to understand I do love them."

Lizzie slide her hands up into his jacket and pulled him closer. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive, stop thinking you need to be afraid to love me. Or anyone."

Ciel surprised her by backing her up into the solid tree trunk and kissing her roughly. She sighed; she felt like a low girl who was creeping around with a high class man. It made her body feel so delicious, and as his hands drifted from her waist to cup her breasts, held in place by the bodice and corset, she sighed even more into his lips. If there was heat before, there was now an animalistic need to claim her body as the one he wanted.

Lust, she realized as her husband pulled down one of her sleeves, her milky white neck being exposed and attacked by his kissed. She bit her lip, and his hand dipped between her legs. She ventured and cupped his sex as well, a fiery heat exploding in her mind. She lusted after him as well. A mutual need took over and she undid his pants, as he lifted her skirt front, and soon as they found their naked rewards, they locked eyes and Ciel picked her up slightly and impaled her on him. There was nothing lewd in the act, it was her husband, giving his wife loving, and burning the lustfulness in each others eyes away.

Their hands and fingers sought one another and Ceil held her to the tree, loving her body for the first time since he had returned home in three days. Satisfying the burning passion that had risen over those weeks and days alone. Lizzie sighed into his mouth again as he finished quenching her need, and bit her lip as a common woman as he finished his.

"My dear wife," Ciel muttered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "Please accept my humble apology for being a horrid husband to you."

"My dear husband, no need. I have pushed you away in my eagerness to please and make your home mine."

"And it is your home. Just perhaps," he sighed and pulled her back into him as he took his hat off the branch, "not so much pink?"

She blushed and leaned into him, their fingers dancing around one another and clasping them once more. "But what if we have a baby girl?"

Ciel stilled and Lizzie found herself two steps ahead. "Oh, I'm not with child. Not yet," she added as she stepped back and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Although mother does ask every time I call on her."

They resumed their walk back to the carriage and she blushed a bit as she saw Sebastian, still standing by the door, waiting for them. "My dear?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think we could maybe have the staff in less dark clothes?"

"Lizzie," Ciel said in a low warning voice.

She turned, her curls bouncing and quickly smiled. "Ok, just the inside of the house."

"Yes, only inside the house."

"And bright colors are all out, or only some?"

He closed his eyes and helped Lizzie into the carriage once more.

"I hear red is a lovely color," Sebastian said as Ciel was stepping in. "It's a color full of lust. Lust for life, lust for love, lust for power."

"Oh, I so love red," Lizzie said. "It's a darker shade of pink!"

Ciel glowered at his butler who simply smiled and once more they were on the road. Instead of replying, he turned and held his wife, sighing as he watched the land once more go by. Red, he decided was a brilliant color. It was raw and full of passion. It was powerful, like his own favorite dark, royal blue. It was a fine color for him to let his zealous wife decorate with. He hoped that she would change their room to red, and that they would find a passion he wished to leave behind, when he reached his own end.

Lizzie did not pull back now, as he ventured to kiss her. She had won, a small amount. She was already decorating their babies' room in her mind.


End file.
